I'm sorry
by Clanay
Summary: Fitz and Olivia, we all know how the stories end or do we? Alternative universe, I don't own scandal characters


"Hey man"

"What's up" Fitz greets his best friend Harrison.

It's the usual Sunday activity for the two, watching football relaxing and getting prepared for the week. It was great for Fitz to hang without a baby sitter for his four-year old son Teddy.

Harrison and Fitz have know each other since sophomore year in college, now at 35 they were closing than ever although life had lead them down two different paths.

Harrison, was single by choice of course and had recently made partner at a top law firm in the past year, he was climbing the professional ladder and just having fun on the social scene not ready to settle down.

He looks at Fitz and think about how much lost his friend has had, losing both parents in a car crash at the age of 21, unlike him who was raised in foster care and had no attachments to anyone other than Teddy and Fitz. Fitz met the love of his life, Mellie at 25 married her but unfortunately six years later she would die during childbirth.

Harrison thought three years of grieving with no touch or dating from a woman was long enough. So a year ago he introduced Fitz was and is a junior legal advisor to a legal secretary, Olivia 25 years old in her last year of law year. Things were going great then six months ago things abruptly ended.

Harrison has know Fitz for a long time, he was very noble and he couldn't believe what may be the obvious would be something Fitz would do. But he also didn't know how to ask.

Half time had approached now, "Fitz, is there a reason why you and Olivia broke up?"

"Honestly, I don't know she was with me one day and gone the next, guess a single father was too much for her."

"Do you believe she may have cheated on you?"

"Honestly, no she was furiously devoted and committed to me."

"I saw her today."

"Really?, how did you look?"

"Pregnant."

Fitz spits out his sprite "What?"

"Yes, pretty far along too, I would say she may have 2 months or less."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, but she gave me the vibe of she didn't want to be bother."

Fitz now day dreams to the past.

~6 Months ago~

Fitz and Liv were having a casual scroll through the park and came across the kids playground. Olivia thought they should have brought Teddy was such a good kid and Fitz a wonderful father. Deep down she hope he was her forever and in a few years they could bring Teddy and maybe a sibling or two here.

"Fitz, isn't this the best place to bring kids every week."

"Yes, Liv I guess, but honestly with my income now I couldn't and don't want to think about anymore kids."

"Oh okay" Liv hoped that her disappointment was hidden.

Two weeks later Fitz was heartbroken when she broke up with him via a letter on his nightstand.

"Fitz! Fitz!, are you there"

Fitz comes back from his thoughts.

"Hey man, is everything okay?"

"Har, I need a huge favor I need to run out can you watch Teddy his bedtime is in 30 mins."

"Sure, god son will be fine with uncle."

Fitz races out of the house and prays she hasn't moved.

Olivia was headed to sit down after fixing her lunch for tomorrow she only had two more weeks before her maternity leave and at seven and half months pregnant she and her swollen feet were grateful.

Olivia was a few months shy of turning 26, she was hired as a junior associate fresh out of law school 4 months ago. She thanked God for better insurance, and increase in income especially now that she was going to be a single parent. Olivia really thought she had found her husband in Fitz, but they were in two different places in life, she was a young upcoming lawyer while he was depressed single widowed father just trying to take care of his young son after tragic loss. Olivia had heard him give her clues throughout their courtship about not having kids and he never discussed marriage.

Olivia knows she is a classic case, she lost her virginity at 25 and thought she would be with him forever. Five months into their relationship she was pregnant and he was still saying the same thing. Abortion, adoption, and even telling him and hoping he would change cross her mind. Olivia lost her mom at a young age and her father, a diplomat sent her to boarding school. She made a decision to keep her baby and _she_ is the best decision, Olivia has ever made.

Olivia is brought out of her thoughts when she hears a knock, assuming it's her neighbor and friend Abby she opens the door without looking through the peephole.

"FITZ!"

"Olivia, is that my baby?"


End file.
